A year together, could turn into forever
by FailandGirl
Summary: Sonny's mother had to move back to Wisconsin for a year or maybe even two. Sonny couldn't stay on he own and the only person who had room in their house was Chad. After Sonny sees the real Chad will she fall for him?


**Sonny's mother had to move back to Wisconsin for a year or maybe even two. Sonny couldn't stay on he own and the only person who had room in their house was Chad. After Sonny sees the real Chad will she fall for him?**

No One's Point Of View:

She moved in closer, pushing him up to against the wall, his eyes wide with shock and love. Hers for something she wanted but giving off a sexy way about her. He hit the wall, hands slapped back. Her hands reached forward going for the wall by his face. He was speechless; he'd never seen her like this before. She leaned in, their noses touching and feeling the others breath on their lips.

Chad's Point Of View:

"So Chaddy, is there any chance you can let me live in your house or am I going back to little Wisconsin?" I stuttered with my words. I didn't know what to say. Her right hand moved to my face and her body moved closer to mine, still just our noses touching. I felt a burn on my cheeks, I was blushing. _Come on Chad; just say yes, you can do it. I mean a whole year of Sonny, that's going to be something to remember._ "Uh sure Sonny, you can stay with me. I wouldn't let you down." I moved my hands to her back so she couldn't move until she gave me what I have been waiting for. She leaned up, so she was on tip toes and kissed my nose. "Thanks Chaddy." she skipped off down the hall. _What the hell just happened?_

I stayed against the wall, unknowing of what was going to happen next. There was still a tingle from where her lips had laid on my skin and I could feel a burn from where I was still blushing. "Wow!" I whispered under my breath. _Well done Chad, you've got a whole year or even more to spend with Sonny in your house._ The intercom came on, "Would Mr. Cooper come to set please." I walked off in the direction to where Sonny had gone, totally mesmerized by her ways. Then I halted. Set was the other way.

"How come you're so happy?" Portlyn asked me. I hadn't even realized but I had been stood in the same spot now for about 10 minutes. "Just thinking." I tried not to make eye contact with her, she makes it so difficult though to not. "About what... Or who?" She flipped back her hair and blinked multiple times in a really short space of time. "A special girl. She's going to be living with me for the next year."

"Chad, I'm flattered but don't you think it's a bit fast to be moving in together, I mean we aren't even dating officially yet." She grabbed my hand but I pulled away. My face must have been priceless. Portlyn thought I meant her, she being a special girl, well she is but up in the head. "I meant a special girl to me."

"Chad I know what you meant and you're special to me too," My face must have been even better. I really wanted to laugh but thought that would be really mean so held it in though a cheeky grin must have been plastered on my face."Portlyn I'm talking about Sonny." First her face turned to embarrassment as she turned red then to anger as her face went redder. "You like Sonny more than me? You've asked sonny to move in with you?" _where had that come from?_ "No Portlyn, Sonny needs somewhere to live while her mum goes to Wisconsin for like a year, so I said sure." I didn't know what else to say so as Portlyn contemplated our conversation I slowly walked away hoping she wouldn't hear me go. As I reached the door I turned and ran.

Sonny's Point Of View: 

I walked down the hall, pretty proud of myself. I had made Chad allow me to live with him for a year, a perfect way to get to know him. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, my head pounding from where I had collided with something. If it was a wall I was going to seem really stupid for walking into it.

A hand appeared in front of me to help me up. I took it and once I was on my feet again I looked up into these two pools of sea water, a beautiful deep shade of blue surrounding a black spot that showed my reflection, looking directly at my face. I knew who was in front of me, Chad. Our hands were still intertwined and I felt a burn on my face, I had blushed a deep red. Neither of us had moved. His mouth opened, "Sonny, I..."

"Chip" I turned to my left to see Nico standing there. "Nico!" a smile swept my face to not make this seem awkward. Grady pulled up behind Nico wearing his outfit for today's sketch still, he's the only one who actually likes the costumes. "What's going on here?" both Nico and Grady stood watching our hands as Chad's thumb rubbed along the back of my cold hands. "We were talking, until we were rudely interrupted." I glared at Nico. "Sonny so I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2, make sure you're ready." Chad walked away, letting go of my hand last as the distance between us got too far for our arms to reach. "What was that all about?""Nothing" I turned on my heel and walked away from the boys, leaving confusion on their faces.

I walked into my dressing room, humming the tune that had been stuck in my head for more than three days straight now. "YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH CHIP DRAMA PANTS?" Tawni screamed at me though she was still looking in the mirror. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Nico and Grady!" at that moment there heads popped round the door frame, "you rang?"

"They were telling Zora and I." at that moment Zora poked out of the vents. "Is this about your date with pooper?" everyone was stood around asking me loads of questions:

Why are you doing this?

Why pooper?

When did he ask?

Were you going to tell us?

Etc. Etc.

Before I could even tell them the truth the topic turned up at the door. "Hey Son, can I speak to you?""Sure, 'scuse guys." I walked through Grady and Nico and followed Chad out the door, closing it behind me.

Neither of us had spoken and I burst out into laughter. His face turned to worry, probably thinking that he'd not long ago agreed to letting a mental nutcase into his house. "Sonny, what's up?" I tried to calm myself, though I was still giggling. I whispered, knowing they'd all be listening at the door. "My cast think we're dating because of the conversation about picking me up earlier with Nico and Grady." I could even see Chad start to laugh a bit, but compose himself.

We stared at each other, smiles on our faces, both of us close to bursting with laughter. "We could have some fun with this." it was like he read my mind. At that moment Nico opened the door, "Could you hurry up talking to Chip, we need to talk as a cast."

I turned round to Chad placed my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. I whispered into his ear, loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough for Nico or the others to hear. "Let the fun begin." Chad giggled and so did I. I could hear Nico and Grady making throwing up noises. We let go of our grips and I walked to my door, just as I was about to walk in Chad grabbed my hand. I turned round to face him. "I love you Sonshine.""I love you too." he winked at me and with that he was gone. I stepped in knowing a grilling was coming my way.

Chad's Point of View:

I walked onto set and found myself waiting to do my scene; it wasn't for another hour so I ended up texting Sonny.

_Hey Sonshine, how's it all hanging?_

_Bored. They just keep yelling at me._

_No one yells at my Sonshine! I'll come over, I'm not in any scenes till like 4 so be over in a few, we can hang out... Or make out, your choice. ;)_

Sonny's Point Of View:

I sat there as they all yelled questions at me, telling me I was being stupid for dating him and that he'd just break my heart. Over on my desk my phone moo'd. Zora ran over and grabbed it. "Speaking of the devil." she opened up the text before I could say anything. She read it out loud: "Hey Sonshine, how's it all hanging?" Grady made a sick noise but a smile crept up on my face. "Zora, I don't think it's right to read other peoples texts without asking." I walked to her, climbing over the sofa to where my dresser was. I sat in the lounge chair and replied; _Bored. They just keep yelling at me._ I put my phone down and turned to them as they stared at me as if I was stupid.

This was going to be harder than I thought to get then to believe that Chad and I did really like each other. "Look guys, I know you're not happy with this, but it's my life and my choice, I don't want you to agree with it but to just support it."

I heard my phone moo and before I could even turn round Zora had grabbed my phone and ran to the other side of the room. She read the text out loud, not reading it before she did so. "No one yells at my Sonshine! I'll come over, I'm not in any scenes till like 4 so be over in a few, we can hang out... Or make out, your choice. And a wink face." At that moment all four faces turned round to face me, staring at me with I think shock.

"Sonny Monroe?" I wasn't quite sure but I think that Tawni was giggling. At that exact moment someone knocked on the door and I knew exactly who it was. He spoke. "Sonshine, are you coming out to play or is there room on the sofa for the both of us?" He knew they were still in here but was probably trying to make the situation worse on me.

Nico opened the door to see Chad standing with his head facing down and his shirt half open down to the bottom if his chest. "I just thought I'd get a head start," he popped his collar and looked up. "Excuse me?" Nico asked, he was making me feel like a baby, like I couldn't be with my 'boyfriend' alone. "Sorry, but ummm... I think you've had your time with Sonny, I do want to spend some time with her." he winked at me and Grady really sounded like he was throwing up. "Guys, if you don't mind I'd like to spend some time with Cooper." I giggled; it could be our private joke. "You heard her random's. Come on Monroe, we won't get any privacy in here."

I walked through my group of friends towards my 'boyfriend'. The looks they gave me where horrid but it just showed how much of friends they truly were to me. Chad's arm came neatly onto my shoulder and my arm around his waist. I heard Zora climbing into the vents. I can't believe that they'd spy on us. I whispered to Chad what was going on and all he could whisper back was "we'd better put on a good show then." a shiver went down my spine maybe I was falling for him, but he said after we'd kiss that. I gulped as we reached his dressing room. Here we go. He was about to open the door.

I knew Zora was already there and that the others were listening in on the conversation. I placed myself in Chad's way so that my back was against the door. I had to make it look romantic. "Chad, do you really like me or are you just using me like every other girl?" his face turned to confusion so I winked in the most secretive way possible. "What kind of a question is that?" neither of us knew where this conversation was going to go but we knew it would have to end up with some kissing and cuddling. "Well it's just, I know how you use girls, and I just don't want to be like any of them, and anyway just look at me they're all models and big-time singers and actresses and I'm just the little girl from on Wisconsin who's now on Chuckle City."

Chad's Point Of View:

I stared at her in complete shock; we obviously saw different things when we looked at her. "Sonny Monroe, I can't believe you just said that... I'm just the little girl from Wisconsin... And you said look at me like it was a bad thing, I look at you and I see nothing but good. The fact that you're from Wisconsin and the fact that you're on So Random makes you who you are and I don't want you change for anything in the world. And I love you just the way you are." she started to smile, my charm was just irresistible.

I placed my arms round her back and her arms went to my neck and for our first time together, we kissed. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. I'd knew it would have been different, I knew this kiss would be different to any other kiss I'd had but then I knew that any kiss with Sonny would be better. I smiled into the kiss and she smiled too. Suddenly there was movement in the kiss, the kiss was becoming more passionate, with a deeper meaning, all I could think was I'm about to make out with Sonny Monroe. As we started to properly make out I decided it would be best to actually go inside my dressing room and not just make out in the hallway.

I opened the door with one hand then lifted her up so she was sat on my hip. I shut the door behind me with my foot and placed her on the sofa. I pulled away from her and took off my jacket. She took off hers and I climbed onto her. We made out on the sofa for probably half an hour when Portlyn ran in shouting; "Chaddy, Chaddy, I got your script for our scene..." Before she could finish she stopped still and became speechless for probably the first time in her life. I had my shirt completely undone, so it swung around, sonny was in just her vest top and shorts and tights, saying goodbye to her shoes and the jumpers and such. I carried on kissing Sonny speaking as I did so, "Put it on the dresser and close your door on your way out." Portlyn kept her mouth dropped and walked backwards out of the door.

After that we kept on kissing till the intercom called for me to go to my set. "Would Chad Dylan Cooper, please come to the set of Mackenzie Falls, with his script." By now, my shirt was on the floor and Sonny's top was just below her bra. I pulled away; giving her one last kiss and sat on the end of the sofa we had been on for what must have been the last hour. "Sonny, I got to go. Once you're out of my dressing room can you shut the door please? I wish I could stay but I really got to go. I don't want to get fired. I'll miss you but I'll see you later after rehearsal?" Sonny just nodded. As I said this, I had picked up my shirt, tie and jacket from the floor. She had put on her shoes, pulled down her top and put on over that the longer sleeved top. I opened up the door and walked out, Sonny picking up her cardigan from the floor. "Bye Monroe." I turned round, shut the door and ran towards the area in which the scene was shot.

The rest of the cast stood there, talking to the director, who was telling them about something. Portlyn was the first to notice me and gave a quick tap on Chloe who suddenly looked up to me. The other members of the cast looked around to stare at me; there I was, stood half naked on my set with my clothes in my hand, out of breath.

"Mr. Cooper, it's very nice of you to join us, now if you'd mine getting dressed, we have a scene to shoot." I dropped my clothes to the floor and when I looked up my whole cast, well all but the extras where stood in front. I put on my shirt and started to do up the buttons, none of them had moved and they were all still staring at me. I was going to ask what their problem was, when I heard a voice I recognized calling my name. "Chad. Chad. You forgot your shoes." Suddenly the voice neared me, placing the person right behind my shoulder. I turned round and there stood my 'girlfriend'. "Sonny, what you doing here?"

"Chad, as I was saying, you left your shoes, I didn't think it would give a good impression on Mackenzie if he was shoeless." I couldn't help but giggle and neither could she. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist before she got too far. "2 tomorrow. Be ready."

"I'll be ready, as long as you won't be late" I couldn't help but smirk, she knows me too well. "Only fashionably." She giggled and ran towards her set. Once she was out that door, I missed her... already.

Zora's Point Of View:

After Chad had left the room to go to set I crawled through the vents to the prop house. When reaching there I saw Nico without Grady and Tawni sat on the sofa, and it looked to me like they were getting pretty cosy together. I hit the bottom of the vents with my foot "Ow, my head." suddenly Nico and Tawni jumped apart, sitting on opposite ends of the sofa. I pushed the vent open and crawled out. "Hey you guys." I wasn't going to bring it up. I wouldn't embarrass them. Tawni turned to me. "So what did you see?" I thought back to what I had seen and I was very shocked. I didn't think she really liked him, well I did but I didn't think he'd ever like her. "Soo.." Nico prompted me. Grady walked in carrying three fro-yo's. He gave one each to Nico and Tawni and sat in the chair. "Well, the main of it all is I'm scarred for life. It was shocking."

"What happened?" All three of them were treating it as if it was some soap opera. "They made out for an hour straight. Portlyn walked in half way through, completely shocked and Chad ended up topless. Sonny would have taken of her vest top but at that point Chad had to go and he ran for set half naked and half dressed. It was disgusting." at that point Sonny walked in. "Hey guys." A cheery smile on her face. "So you and Cooper have stopped the canoodling?" she giggled and bit her lip. "For now."

Chad's Point Of View:

"Well done Chad, you turned up late but redeemed yourself with how well you did in those scenes."

"Thank you Mathew." it was weird, our director was in a Great mood. I went over to my chair and mirror, sat down and pulled out my phone. I opened up a new text and found Sonny's number. Before I could type anything, someone behind me spoke.

"So you really like this girl huh? You've never texted a girl before just to speak to her, it's either for a date or to break up with her."It was strange to see Chloe so interested in my love-life. "Yeah I do really like her and it's because she's different, she feels special to me. All in a good way." Chloe walked off and I went back to texting. _Hey Son, just wondering if you needed my help tonight because I can always come over to give you a hand._ I thought about that if she says yes I will need to clean up good to meet her mother if she's letting her daughter live with me. _Ok if you want mums cooking spaghetti bolognaise if you want to stay for dinner._ Awesome. _Awesome._ Since I was meeting her mother, I went to get cleaned up at home. I went out into the car park, into my car and drove home.


End file.
